Picnic on a warm summer day
by MissKatnissMellark
Summary: This takes place in a normal day of Peeta and Katniss' life after the war when Katniss decides to surprise Peeta with a picnic on a warm summer day! Was originally going to be one shot but I decided to slip it into a couple different chapters... I hope everyone likes it, please Read and Review !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first actual fanfiction posted here I hope everyone likes it ... I do not own The Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does !  
This takes place in a normal day of Peeta and Katniss' life after the war when Katniss decides to surprise Peeta with a picnic on a warm summer day! Was originally going to be one shot but I decided to slip it into a couple different chapters... I hope everyone likes it and please Read and Review !**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**  
It had been a long warm day inside of the new Mellark bakery when Peeta heard the front door bell ring for the thousand time that day. There had been customers coming in and out of the bakery all day long. This was already the third time since five in the morning that he had to make more baked goods.

He swiftly cleaned his hands on his apron and called out to the front of the bakery " Ill be with you in a moment."Since all his two employees were also baking he decided to take care of some of the customers himself.

Once in the front of the bakery he saw that unlike the other thousand times, it wasn't a customer waiting to be taken care of. Instead it was Katniss sitting in one of the tables. She was wearing a yellow sundress , her new brown boots and her hair in an elaborated braid down her back. On top of the table sat their picnic basket.

"Hey, Its really hot out there," She said standing up and walking in to him.

He quickly opened the small door besides the counter and she slipped in, behind the counter with him. He threw his arms around her and embraced her in a short hug. He certainly thought that she look completely beautiful today.

"Hey, to what do I own this wonderful surprise?"He asked smiling broadly.

Usually they both woke up early in the morning, had breakfast and then separated their way until they met back home for dinner. Since they had both come back from the Capitol two years ago they had started spending almost all their time together. Now after so long they were both finally better inside they living hell. There were still bad days but they both managed to confront everything with each others help. About six months back Peeta had started not only spending his days at Katniss' house but also his nights and last month he had finally moved all his stuff into her house.

"Well you left really early this morning and didn't have breakfast so I decided to bring you some lunch and maybe you could get off for awhile and we could have a Picnic, What do you think?" she rambled excitedly.

"I think that I love that idea" he answered his stomach already grumbling at the thought of her delicious food.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is the first update I hope everyone likes it ! I don't own The Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does... please Read and Review ! sorry its so short but ill try to update as soon as possible with a longer chapter.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

After Peeta told his employees that he was leaving for the afternoon they both exited the bakery together, Peeta carrying the picnic basket.

"So the bakery has been very busy today?" asked katniss trying to make small talk.

"Yeah today its been extremely busy, we had to make new batches of everything three times," he answers enthusiastically. Peeta loves talking about the bakery and he always insists on telling Kaniss all about it.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad people are accepting you as the new town baker," Katniss smilled broadly. A couple of months back when Peeta had decided to reopen his family bakery, he had been worried that people wouldn't accept him as they had done with his father.

"Yeah it feels good to be back baking everyday and not only for us but for everyone in the District ."

By this point they had already reached the meadow and Katniss took the basket from him and started spreading a blanket on the floor for them to sit on. They both sat constable on the blanket right next to each other and Peeta started to carefully pull out their lunch.

Inside the basket there was a loaf of bread wrapped in a warm cloth, some fresh fruit, a bowl of warm leftover rabbit from the night before and a jar of water, along with two forks and two cups.


End file.
